Dragonscry
by Ryukai
Summary: Sick of the stories when Sailor Pluto never gets a main role? Well, that ends now! The Outer Scouts have been betrayed by Neo-Queen Serenity and her scheming husband, and band together, with the misfit genius Bulma and try to get their kingdoms back. S
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, happy?!  
  
Setsuna Meioh jumped off her dragon, who was growling irritably, and everyone immediately knew to steer clear of her. Taking a few, deep calming breaths, she tried to get her anger under control, it wasn't working. What were they thinking?! The mission had almost been completely botched, if she hadn't shown up when she did, the group of rebels would've been completely annihilated. "Has Kayla shown up yet?" She snapped, her voice carrying easily across the crowded room.  
  
"Not yet Lady." A voice yelled back. "She said to tell you that some minor difficulties, emphasis on minor, were being experienced and to expect some delays. She doesn't know when she'll be back."  
  
"Two dragons coming in!" Someone else shouted. "Pretty fast! Clear the area!" A pause. "They're Greater Dragons, Brown and Red-Shifters."  
  
Dragon and rider looked at each other. Sighing angrily, the dragon took a deep breath and growled loudly. "It's Haruka and Sandstorm, Michiru and Ember."  
  
Immediately an area cleared for the two huge dragons. Right after it was cleared, they landed heavily, and the ground shook from the impact. Haruka was the first to get off and walked eagerly towards her leader. She was grinning when she got there, but waited to be acknowledged.  
  
Setsuna didn't even glance at her, but continued looking at the dragons. "All three look pretty tired. The landing probably didn't help either."  
  
Immediately the grin was replaced by a look of concern. "I know. But if we had waited longer, they would have collapsed from exhaustion. As it is." She trailed off. Both of them knew what would've happened. Many people would have been wounded or killed, and the dragons would have been worse off. More than likely they would've died from their injuries.  
  
"What took you so long?" Her voice was carefully flat and emotionless.  
  
Michiru, who had checked both dragons and just arrived, spoke up. "The dragons only suffer from extreme exhaustion and mild injuries." A nod of acknowledgement. "They were waiting for us, and had a lot of soldiers and dragonriders. They outnumbered us 10 to 1, and it was a hard-won fight, dead and injured on both sides. We left the others at a safe place."  
  
Haruka cut in. "And came here as quickly as possible to report. The outpost was destroyed and the only enemies still alive are pretty injured." She grinned nastily. "However, if you could muster up some medics and any able-bodied personnel."  
  
Setsuna gave a curt nod and snapped out, "Any dragons, and their riders who are willing and able, take medics and anybody else who wishes to go, to IO as quickly as possible."  
  
Immediately an ordered chaos ensued as hundreds of dragons got ready to take off in response to her message. About five minutes later they left.  
  
Pleased with how quickly they had left, Setsuna turned back to her two comrades. "Continue."  
  
"We believe that the information was leaked on purpose." She paused and gave a chilling glare to Chibi-Usa, who was trying to eavesdrop. She waited until the girl had moved out of hearing range before continuing. "To lure us there and TRY to destroy us. Obviously they failed."  
  
"Obviously," Setsuna said dryly. Most of her anger and frustration had dissipated at their report. "Unless the whole venture was to do just that. Wound as many as possible. including any Greater Dragons that showed up." A terrible rage filled her, but this time she mastered it.  
  
Haruka and Michiru nodded. It was a plausible alternative, and it left them feeling troubled. All feelings of triumph disappeared in its wake. The three Dragons echoed their feelings, with restless shifting and uneasy growls, constantly looking to the sky, expecting an aerial attack.  
  
With a challenging howl, Flare stretched to her full height and roared her defiance to the bare sky. Easily twice the size of Sandstorm and Ember, with her scales constantly changing colors, she was an intimidating dragon. Following her example, the other two dragons roared their defiance as well.  
  
The three riders could tell that the dragons wanted to fly, but injuries, and exhaustion, kept them grounded. Flare gave one last yearning look towards the sky before settling down again, drained of all energy and world- weary.  
  
Two days later the rest of the base seemed to be reflecting the dragons' lifelessness. Their hides were dull, eyes blank, listless and practically lifeless and their conditions had worsened. No one had heard from Kayla since her last, short, message.  
  
Setsuna watched all this, knowing exactly what was going on. Because the three dragons were so powerful, mentally, physically and emotionally, that when whatever they were feeling was particularly strong, sometimes it leaked out and affected everyone around them. Right now in fact, the events that had just transpired had taken a psychological toll on them, especially with their brother missing. Their brother, who was Flare's twin, was the one who encouraged them when stuff like this happened and they were so used to him, that without him they didn't know what to do. They couldn't even contact him.  
  
Their despondency was affecting their injuries and they wouldn't heal. It was the same with all the other dragons, they weren't healing, but getting worse. None had died yet, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Setsuna." Michiru's voice shook her out of her reverie. Someone behind her muttered something, but a frown stopped anything else from being said.  
  
"It's getting worse." Setsuna was once again wearing her cold, uncaring, unfeeling, mask and her voice reflected it. "If Kayla and Raven don't show up soon." She made a helpless gesture with her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Michiru was strangely subdued, but anyone could tell she had good news to tell.  
  
With a sigh, Setsuna turned to face her, registering, but not acknowledging, the person behind her. Smiling inwardly at the spluttered exclamation of indignation, she looked coldly at Michiru. "Well?"  
  
Grinning slightly at her companion, she answered. "We have a new recruit." Not in the least perturbed by the lack of reaction, she continued. "She's not exactly a fighter, but she has the potential to become one, physical and magical." Setsuna raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "But, she is a mechanic. Positively gifted. It's amazing. Oh, she's also trained in first-aid."  
  
This was obviously the part where the person was supposed to introduce themselves because they stepped forward. "I'm Bulma Briefs." She stated coolly. "I'm a Saiyan, ad I'm from Earth." The last sentence was said so defensively and challengingly that Setsuna knew the girl had heard about their position on Saiyan's and those from Earth.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Came the reply. Bulma hadn't been expecting that and took a step back, as if slapped. "Let's get one thing straight here, Bulma. One; I don't care who or what you are, or where you came from. As long as you're completely loyal, and Michiru seems to think you are." Rebuke and anger flashed in Michiru's eyes. "Then I'm happy. Two; we aren't racist. The only reason why there aren't many Saiyans here is because they tend to be completely to their royalty, especially the king. Because of this, we can't use them. Understand?" Her words were so fierce that Bulma immediately nodded, and Flare responded.  
  
"Look she's loyal. I've checked and rechecked just to make you happy." She was very angry and Ember roared. Flare roared back. Setsuna gave a low growl and Michiru growled right back. "The way you're acting," She shouted angrily, "you'll probably drive her away and we'll lose our best mechanic."  
  
"Black dragon coming in!" The frantic shout cut through everyone's haze of anger, indignation, or hopelessness.  
  
Immediately the two Greater Dragons stopped their little fight and took to the air. Flare informing her rider that it was Raven, and he was coming in fast. He seemed close to death.  
  
Realizing that there was no one there but them, Setsuna shot Bulma a quick look. "Well mechanic," She hissed. "Here's your chance to prove your loyalty. Rider and Dragon are critically injured. They'll need your help as soon as they're on the ground." Bulma nodded, but Setsuna's attention was already back on the approaching Dragons.  
  
Kayla groaned, trying to keep the encroaching darkness at bay. All she could remember was that she had to land and tell someone. something. She couldn't remember exactly who or what, but it was imperative, and apparently the dragon felt the same way by the erratic way he was flying.  
  
"Almost there." Raven's weary voice barely reached her ears. "Flare!" His voice suddenly perked up, but the bone-weariness could still be heard.  
  
Flare. It was familiar, but she just couldn't remember. Anger filled her entire being, giving her a surge of strength and some of her memories came back. Before she could analyze them, though, she was flung off the dragon's back.  
  
Flare barely caught her brother as his energy gave out. The resulting turmoil caused Kayla to be pitched off, and for a brief moment she panicked. The other two dragons couldn't get there in time, so. Flare dove towards the ground; Raven miraculously holding on. Then Raven was gone, kicking off her back and catching Kayla right before he slammed into the ground.  
  
Kayla managed to roll off and through her hazy vision saw three faces, two familiar. The third was preparing to do something with, with a needle. "Wait!" She croaked out. "Important. have to." The needle was coming close, too close. "Traitor. betrayal. failed, failed mission. watch," The world went black.  
  
Setsuna and Michiru exchanged glances, Bulma was quiet, trying to stabilize Kayla, and behind them Chibi-Usa made an alarmed squeak. Immediately the two of them whirled around to face her.  
  
"Aren't you on a mission?" Michiru's voice was dangerously soft and sweet.  
  
Chibi-Usa blinked and quickly wiped all expression from her face. "It ended early." She looked past them to Kayla. "What happened to her?" Her voice and face held shock, surprise and concern, but they noticed a hidden glint in her eyes. It was almost malevolent.  
  
Setsuna moved into her line of vision, blocking Kayla from sight. Flare moved in front of Raven, recognizing a potential threat, and making sure that she was in a position to protect him. With a soft growl, she glared at Chibi-Usa until she stopped looking. With a satisfied grunt, she flopped down and rested, the previous events had drained all her energy. "That's none of your concern now, is it? Shouldn't you be checking on your troops?"  
  
Chibi-Usa flushed at the rebuke, but bit back the angry retort. Michiru smiled knowingly and turned her back on her. Her anger growing at the obvious dismissal, she turned back to Setsuna. "If I'm dismissed?"  
  
"Of course." Setsuna waited until Chibi-Usa started to walk away before she called out, "Oh, and by the way, Serenity's looking for you. It seems you've been gone for about 2 months."  
  
Mocking laughter followed Chibi-Usa as she walked as quickly as possible without it looking like she was running. Hatred coursed through her body. Hatred for Setsuna, Michiru, their dragons, her mother, and especially hatred for herself. She hated herself for being so weak-willed when it came to HIM. It was all HIS fault that this was happening. Because of HIM, and her, it was becoming harder for the rebels to win back their assorted kingdoms.  
  
She had told Hotaru some of what was going on, but she had been met with anger and resentment. Hotaru had had the nerve to question not only her reliability, but her loyalty as well. If she only had the will, but every time she was near HIM, she felt like everything would be all right. Unfortunately, when she was away from HIM, the feelings would disappear. What was a 17-year old to do?  
  
To make things worse, her mother had decided that she should spend more time with their uneasy allies, the Saiyans. Because of her long-time friendship and tutelage under Setsuna, they had decided that she would be able to tell them the most about her. But, for one, she was her friend, her teacher; and two, Setsuna was the most unpredictable person she had ever met. Even worse than Freiza, who was pretty predictable. All he wanted to do was conquer the Universe. Knowing Setsuna hadn't changed her opinion. The only predictable thing was how unpredictable she was.  
  
It was rumored, and even she didn't know for sure, that Setsuna had allied herself with Cooler. If it was true, then the whole Universe would be in trouble. Right now it didn't seem like conquering the Universe was one of her goals, but she might suddenly changer her mind. May Kami and the Kias have pity and mercy on them, or all her enemies would be in trouble. She had a feeling that that wouldn't happen any time soon.  
  
Sighing, she readied a transport to take her back to Earth, or Chikyuu as everyone else seemed to call it. About to step in, she stopped as if frozen. Who was that blue-haired girl? STUPID!! She thought angrily. And why was she allowed to go near Kayla, but not her, her who was Setsuna's student and friend. Or at least she used to be. She'd have to think about this.  
  
Bulma sat back with a sigh. It had been hard, but she'd done it. Both rider and dragon were stabilized. That'd show Setsuna to ever doubt her. Her antagonism towards Setsuna wasn't that she had doubted her, if she hadn't, Bulma would've been concerned. No, her antagonism was that she'd been ignored as if she was nothing. She was Bulma Briefs, President and Head Inventor of Capsule Corp. But, she wasn't that anymore, she was a wanted outlaw, wanted by both Human and Saiyan.  
  
How was she supposed to know he was the king in all but name? Bulma Briefs did not bow down to anyone, not Freiza, not Serenity, and definitely not for some stupid monkey who thought he could subdue her. She might be Saiyan, but she was not in his Empire or service. Sure she might have overreacted, just a little, to some of his comments, but her actions were justified. It was worth it to see the looks on everyone's faces, and then when she'd left, Serenity looked like she was going to have a seizure. She had totaled the mechanics on every ship but hers, and made sure that everything would malfunction. Then when she'd left, they'd all blown up! She could've died laughing. But he had no right to make those comments.  
  
Being a Saiyan on a planet that was not very tolerant about other races was bad enough, but being a blue Saiyan, a rare occurrence even on her home planet, made it even worse. It had been hard earning the trust and respect of her peers, but she'd done it, and it was worth it. Even now, she was still friends with many of them, and it was through one of them that she had been introduced to Michiru and the cause of the rebellion. Rebel Fighting For the Outer Kingdoms, R.F.O.K. Not very awe-inspiring, but it worked. There was also the name Rebels Against Serenity and Vegeta, R.A.S.V. It was still a nice change to be judged on her talents, skills, and intelligence than on her looks and race.  
  
To be among Greater Dragons, their riders, and to be accepted by them was something unexpected. They were even Shifters! A rare breed of Greater Dragons. She'd been in such company once before, and they had been condescending, arrogant, and rude. This had been a total surprise, the two riders she had just barely met weren't condescending to their peers, only their enemies and people they didn't like. They even treated their underlings like equals. So far they seemed like good people, cold and uncaring at times, but who could blame them? Their dragons were HUGE! Incredibly strong as well, very intimidating. Even with one practically dead, she was still awed in their presence. Rumor didn't do them justice.  
  
"You're never going to hear this from me again, but," Setsuna's cold voice shook Bulma out of her reverie. "Good job. You have earned yourself a place here, or at any of the other rebel camps. You've also managed to earn our dragons trust in just one day, congratulations."  
  
Bulma grinned exultantly. This was completely unexpected. It wasn't an apology, but she hadn't been expecting one. After all, everyone had pride, some more than others. The riders had an especially large share of it, as did she. They'd get along just fine.  
  
Setsuna had started to walk away, but she paused and turned around. "You'll start your combat training tomorrow. Be ready around four a.m., Chikyuu time." 


	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, still  
  
Panting heavily, Bulma wiped the sweat from her eyes and glared at Haruka. Two hours of rigorous physical conditioning and Haruka hadn't broken a sweat, and here she was sweating like a pig. So much for a Saiyan's superior strength. She had climbed sheer rock walls, ran five miles uphill and the list went on and on.  
  
"Don't bend over!" Haruka's voice held cruel amusement. "You aren't breathing properly, put your hands above your head, like this." Her every movement was a mockery of Bulma's. Graceful and swift compared to clumsy and slow. Everything she did screamed contempt for the blue-haired Saiyan. "Give me a break. This is only a MILD warm-up. I can't wait to see what the real thing does to you. And here I thought Saiyans were supposed to be stronger than the average human."  
  
Bulma gave a low growl but did as she was told. Taking deep, gasping breaths of air, she managed to say, "One, you and your two pals aren't the average human. Setsuna's the daughter of Cronus, and you and Michiru have gods' blood running in you as well. And only Balthus knows what Kayla is. Two, I'm not your average Saiyan either. I've grown up on worlds where fighting isn't your only way of life. I was taught how to be intelligent and use it for things other than destruction."  
  
Haruka snorted, ignoring all but one sentence. "You are a follower of Balthus?" This would be interesting indeed. Especially with all the myths and tales of blue-haired Saiyans.  
  
Bulma didn't answer for a moment. It was a complicating question. "I believe in him, but a follower? Not exactly." Her breathing had finally slowed and her legs could actually support her weight now. "I know what he is, a very powerful demon. I understand who he is and what he stands for. I've seen him and I believe in what he stands for."  
  
"Do you know about the myths surrounding those who have your coloring?" It hit Haruka that Bulma probably had no idea about the contentions surrounding her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Glaring nastily at Haruka, expecting more racial slurs, she stood up to leave. "I don't have to listen to this." Hearty laughter stopped her in her tracks. Slowly she turned back to Haruka who was actually grinning.  
  
This was too much. How could Bulma believe that she was going to insult her heritage? Sobering quickly at the hurt that flashed in Bulma's eyes she quickly spoke. "No, it's not like that. I mean true myths, myths and legends that started hundreds of thousands of years ago. Not rumors that started just a few years ago. Obviously you don't have no idea about what I'm talking about."  
  
Smiling sheepishly for over-reacting, Bulma shook her head slightly. "You're right, I have no idea."  
  
"That's beyond obvious." Haruka smiled to take the sting out of her words. "The reason everyone was willing to take you in like that, and why you were able to travel around the Universe so easily."  
  
"But how.?" How could she know all that?  
  
Haruka's smile disappeared and was replaced by grimness. "We have our ways. You were able to get everywhere so easily because of who and what you are. It has been said that the one with blue colorings will turn any war in the army who has them, in their favor. They don't say why or how.  
  
For a long time the demon Balthus had one such Saiyan in his care. While she was with him, nothing could stop him, not the Grand Kai, not even the Supreme Kai was able to. The Universe was thrown into what many would consider a time of shadow. This was the time when the Saiyans became a force to be reckoned with. Before this they had barely managed to eke out an existence. Many considered them a parasitical race.  
  
They have managed to keep this power for a very long time. It was only because of a very archaic law that had been put in existence for this very reason. 'If a Saiyan manages to surpass a ruling, unmated, monarch, or his unmated heir in strength or power, if it is male, his life shall not be spared. However, if it is female, her life shall be spared, but she must mate with the monarch or his heir.' She was forced to a fate worse than death and nothing could spare her. Not even Balthus who had become quite fond of her.  
  
He did not love her, indeed, he was incapable of love, but he did consider her a trusted ally, perhaps even a close friend. Balthus tried everything he could, but a Saiyan is bound by honor and by the laws of their land and so she was forced into the royal family. It is her blood that runs in the Super Saiyans. She was the first Super Saiyan although no one believes, or wants to believe it.  
  
The ruling monarchs used her to make Balthus teach them his secrets, and because of this they became very learned in the arts of war. They learned every form of combat in existence at that time. Unfortunately, the Saiyan lived under the threat of death at all times. Forced to always guard her 'mate', she had many near-death experiences. However it was not fighting that killed her it was childbirth.'  
  
'To the king she gave two sons and a daughter. The daughter was not his though. In her anger she had committed an act of infidelity. She was killed because of this. Her daughter was to be killed as well but the maid who worked for Balthus took the child and ran. She, the babe, had the coloring of her mother. Balthus severed all ties with the Saiyans and dismissed them as nothing. That was his undoing.'  
  
'His dismissal angered the Saiyans. It was also because they knew that it was someone who worked for him that took the girl. In their anger they united practically all the kingdoms, and overthrew Balthus. They assumed that because of his defeat he would go back to the depths of the Hell that he came from, never to return. The assumption was wrong. Balthus had not ruled for as long as he had for nothing, he was sly and cunning. Pretending to be submissive in his defeat, he returned, but only for a day.'  
  
'The Saiyans weren't stupid either. Realizing that he might try to come back they posted a guard. They didn't expect him to try anything until the guard was gone. He and some of his most trusted minions escaped from the same exact Portal they had first used. It was the most heavily guarded Portal and that was the Saiyans undoing. Because of all the guards it was not hard to make them work against each other. Now he walks the Universe, biding his time for the right moment to strike."  
  
Struck with awe, Bulma had listened intently to each word, this was part of who she was. So overcome with emotion, it took her a moment to gather her wits before she was able to talk. "What of the child?"  
  
Haruka's eyes were guarded, and no emotion could be seen. "The child? She survived but was unable to return to her home-planet because of her coloring. So she grew up on a planet that valued combat, but it was not their life." Her eyes grew distant, as if reliving a memory. "She grew up, not unaware of her heritage, but not really understanding the importance of it. It was during her travels that she met another Saiyan who was blissfully unaware of who she was and what she stood for.'  
  
'These two became true mates. Bonded with each other to the full extent of the word. They had one child together, a girl, before the mother was killed, defending the planet she had grown up on. It was her efforts that insured the well-being of that race, or they would have become slaves. Her mate, in a state of grief, traveled back to his home-planet. His daughter did not have her mother's coloring, but the coloring of normal Saiyans, which made his life easier.'  
  
'Soon, though, his grief consumed him and he left his daughter in the care of some friends who knew about his mate's, and his daughter's, heritage. He left the planet to get revenge. It killed him in the end, but he got it. His daughter was raised as a true Saiyan and rose to become a noble. All she knew was that if her or any of her daughters had a blue- haired daughter, they must get her away at all costs.'  
  
'After that, no one really knows what happened to the line. The friends disappeared from the planet soon after their charge came of age and every now and then, off and on, blue-haired Saiyans appeared but never around Vegetasei. It angered and confused the hierarchy to no end. Balthus rose in power again, but not to the extent that he had before. Then King Cold came along with his family.'  
  
'It was in that time that the first recorded Super Saiyan arose. He was the descendant of the first blue-haired Saiyan's son. Alas, his power was not enough to kill King Cold, just severely weaken him, but in the process he was killed as well. Killed for treason, because during this time Saiyan's and Ice-jins had a treaty, and even though both of them broke it, the Ice-jins were more powerful. They won the small rebellion. Now, 1,000 years later, everyone is looking for. you.'  
  
'Very few people know this as in-depth as I do, and I only gave you the brief summary, but they know that with you by their side, they are unstoppable. Let us hope that the wrong people do not get you, hmm? I believe that Vegeta does not know about that law, and that's a good thing. You didn't know about it either so it's all right. Now that you're with us, and you weren't raised on Vegetasei, you have no need to worry about it for now. Let us hope that he doesn't find it for a long time. Also, since you have pledged your loyalty to us, you have to fulfill that before any law can affect you. So don't worry right now, later, perhaps." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes still held the distant, far-away look.  
  
Bulma glanced sharply at Haruka but didn't say anything. Then. "You were there weren't you?!" Her voice was almost accusatory. "It was you who helped my ancestor's out, wasn't it?!"  
  
The far-away look disappeared, and her eyes were devoid of all feeling. Before Haruka could answer a voice from behind spoke. "No, she showed up later. It was I who saved the girl, it was me who worked for Balthus, side-by-side with Kayla." Setsuna stood next to Haruka. "Don't get me wrong, Haruka was in Balthus' army, one of his advisors I believe. That was how Michiru, Haruka and I met. They were the ones who escaped with him. It was the three of us who raised the baby girl when her father left. It was us who made sure that any other Saiyans with blue hair were able to get away."  
  
Surprisingly to all three of them, Bulma didn't feel horror, nor did she feel terror or betrayed. She was curious and slightly amused. "You mean it was you three who have staged all this? But don't you ever die?"  
  
For the first time in a very long time, Setsuna began to laugh. "I don't, simply because I am the daughter of the Father of Time, and because I guard the Gates of Time. If something happens where I do die, I am reincarnated, but I am already an adult and suffer from no memory-loss. If Haruka or Michiru die, they too, are resurrected. As you know, they have gods' blood in them and they are my comrades and, if I wish it, anyone can be resurrected."  
  
Slightly bewildered, but for the most part understanding what was going on Bulma asked one last question. "But how can you guard the Gates when you are no longer on your planet?"  
  
"Easy." Setsuna grinned. "If something happens when I do not have ready access to the place where the Gates are held, I have the power to carry them with me, wherever I go." She held up a hand to forestall comment. "I can't tell you where because someone might be eavesdropping and decide to be overly-ambitious and steal the Gates for themselves. Of course they couldn't use them, but that's beside the point."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the dragons, and the sentries began to cry out warnings, "Everybody to your posts! Large force of soldiers, dragons and phoenixes on their way! Can't tell if."  
  
Flare interrupted, her resonating voice easily overriding that of the sentries. "They're from Chikyuu and Vegetaseii! They're geared for battle! Forget your posts, get with your squadrons and await your orders!! EVERYBODY MOVE!!!"  
  
Immediately the camp was in a frenzied order, bordering on panic, as they raced to obey the Greater Dragon. Everything stopped for a brief moment as a large dark cloud appeared on the horizon, slowly getting larger and larger. Almost as quickly the camp went back to getting ready for the apparent battle with their avowed adversaries.  
  
A/N All right two chapters, with a third one to follow soon, but knowing my track record I seriously doubt it. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you did/didn't, let me know, by... REVIEWING!! Hey, there's an idea! Thnx 


	3. Lord Cooler enters the scene

Disclaimer: Once again for legal reasons, I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z or any other anime, nor do I own anything that is associated with these anime. Thank you!  
  
A/N Thank you for reading my fic. Once again, please if you see any grammatical errors or inconsistency please review and let me know. So, continue on and read and hopefully enjoy!  
  
  
  
Hotaru winced as her spies gave they're reports on the Vegetaseii and Chikyuusei army. Apparently they had been massing for months on Vegetaseii's moon, one of the safest places to do it since they were always holding drill maneuvers up there. But why join forces now? What had caused the ruling monarchs to allow the assimilation of the Chikyuu troops with Vegetaseii's? With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she finally understood the five questions that had plagued her since the beginning.  
  
Who? Chibi-Usa's resolve had finally worn away and she had tipped them off to the whereabouts of the many rebel camps. More than likely, Radditz, one of Vegeta's advisors, who was rather intelligent and quiet cruel, and Nappa, General over all of Vegeta's army as well as being one of Vegeta's advisors, who wasn't quite as intelligent as Radditz until it came to tactics and general warfare, but was more cruel and very sadistic, were the ones in charge of the operation. To be brutally honest, that terrified her. Radditz and Nappa were an unlikely team, but when they had a common goal, practically nothing could stop them. Evil was the only word to describe those two. Then again, that word could be used to describe Setsuna.  
  
What had been the cause of the assimilation? Apart, the two armies were nothing, but unified? They would be one of the more powerful armies, and the only chance they had to even think of attempting to defeat Setsuna in all her power. Vegeta knew this and it had probably been a blow to his pride, which was why the combined army was under his control. A boost to his ego and a salve to his damaged pride. Rumors had also spread about a possible alliance between Vegeta and Freeza.  
  
Freeza, Cooler's younger brother, was said to be more dangerous, stronger, smarter, et cetera. But in truth, Cooler was worse, much, much worse. She had met both of them, and it had only reinforced her opinion of who was the strongest. But if rumors were true, and they were to become allies, they would give the rebels a run for their money. She would have to see if they could sabotage any possible meetings between the two.  
  
Where? She knew where they were, HAD, been gathering, and more than likely they had received training on the same place. Vegetaseii's moon was a harsh environment and very few creatures could live there, even Saiyans had a hard time surviving.  
  
The ideal training ground, soldiers always had to be alert, aware of their surroundings. One brief moment of relaxation, you would never get a chance to experience it again. No matter what they did, it would always work against them. By themselves, they were easier to kill, and it was harder to defend oneself. In a group they were more conspicuous, and they tended to lower their defenses. Great training ground.  
  
However, she had no idea where they were going to start their assault. Frustration coursed through her veins; angry because she knew the answer was right underneath her nose, yet it eluded her grasp. Flitting through her mind so quickly she could not possibly comprehend the warning. Atari! What is the answer? Where are they attacking? But no answer came, no sudden inspiration flashed through her in answer. The silent plea to her Goddess had been unheeded.  
  
When? Judging by the reports, the attack was imminent. The army was either on it's way, or already there. But when had Chibi-Usa talked? Decisions made in good judgement were impossible until she had an estimate on when the betrayal had occurred. Instinct, however, was screaming that the assault was happening now. Since her instinct had never led her astray yet, she would trust in it again. Still though, when had Chibi-Usa finally cracked?  
  
Why? Gohan was a good kid, or had been when they had first met, and Chibi- Usa still was. Hormones played a good part in the betrayal; it had been an instant attraction when they had met. Saiyan culture says that one cannot mate out of their class, unless they are bonded. Bonding was what happened between the two, a mental, physical, and even spiritual at times, link between two soul mates. When Vegeta learned of this, he immediately used it to his advantage. Using Gohan to get Chibi-Usa to tell him where the Rebels were. Gohan had been told lies, lies like it was for the good and safety of his family. Two good kids thrown and then wrapped up, in politics.  
  
Serenity had been told about this and, instead of losing her temper, as was expected since her views of interracial marriages wasn't favorable, she had been thrilled. She seemed to understand right away the implications of the bonding. Turning the tide of war in their favor was no longer a remote possibility.  
  
Being the vicious woman that she had turned into, Serenity had been more than willing to use her only daughter for political reasons. Pretending to be a loving mother (Hotaru and Setsuna believed she had forgotten how to love a long time ago while Michiru and Haruka believed she had never truly known how to love in the first place,) she had manipulated and lied to her daughter. If Chibi-Usa so much as breathed a word against her mother, she could be killed on the spot. Of course Chibi-Usa couldn't, wouldn't, do such a thing, but her mother trusted no one anymore, if she had ever trusted anyone at all. Eyes blinded, Chibi-Usa refused to see Serenity for what she really was.  
  
It was the same with the Senshi. Refusing to call them the Inner Senshi because it associated them with the Outer Senshi, Setsuna called them youma now, but Hotaru and the other two never went that far. Crystal Tokyo had gradually been corrupted from within, so slowly that no one had noticed, no one except for Setsuna, who then began to cut off all ties to the Kingdom and counseled the others to do so was well. The corruption had seeped into the minds of the citizens was well as the Senshi.  
  
"Power tends to corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely." An old proverb, but it was still true. Serenity and Endymion had forgotten the proverb and refused to give up any of their power, but, once again, Setsuna had understood the such a problem and within her own Kingdom had appointed a council that her subjects had chosen and every year they were either reinstated or replaced. The council had the power to overrule her decisions if her subjects wished it.  
  
Alas, if only the other Senshi had followed her example. Perhaps such a situation could have been averted. Now, though, practically the whole Universe was embroiled in this war. Serenity, Vegeta, Freeza and his allies against Setsuna and her allies, and maybe, just maybe, Cooler and his allies. Rumors were spreading about such an alliance between the two, but even Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka didn't know if they were true or not. They, like everyone else would have to wait and see  
  
"Lady?" A timid, small man, wearing the symbol of a medic's apprentice, cautiously approached her. "Drettenth has awoken from the coma." Before she could reply he scurried off.  
  
Ignoring his impromptu exit, she to ran off. Running as if the Deathhounds were after her, she shoved through the crowd milling in the courtyard. Heedless of everything but getting to Drettenth. Sprinting through doors and endless corridors, up and down multitudes of stairways, before she finally stopped in front of a lone door in a cold, dank hallway. Grinning like a maniac because finally she could feel his mind touch, she flung the door open and stepped into utter darkness. "Can we have a light perhaps?"  
  
"No we canNOT have a light perhaps." Contrary to the words being spoken, a soft light appeared and illuminated the speaker. "Drettenth is sensitive at the moment." The short, squat woman stopped speaking and glared at Hotaru's snort of amusement. "Yes, sensitive! Or at least his eyes are. Because he has not been exposed to light for so long..."  
  
Hotaru cut her off. "Yes, yes I understand all that Helga, but he is all right considering his eyes, right?"  
  
Helga, who was of Scandinavian and Drettan descent, was a brusque woman who didn't care who or what you were, as long as you were trustworthy, honorable and could fight, intellectually or physically. Drettans were a hardy race from a planet that had no sun. Thick-skin and their genetic make-up made them impervious to the freezing temperatures. They thrived in cold weather; such environments were their paradise. Gravity wasn't a problem either, Dretta-sei was a planet renowned for it's gravity-pull, it was a scientific anomaly. A planet with no sun and no planet to revolve around, it stayed in the same place and the gravity-pull seemed to come from the middle of the planet itself. Her mother was a Drettan who worked as an assassin and her father a Scandinavian who worked as a bounty hunter. It was how they met, so Helga and grown up fighting all her life.  
  
"How is he?!" Panic laced Hotaru's voice as Helga hesitated. "I need to know!"  
  
"He's. better." Helga's voice was noncommittal, and she took a step back from the outraged Hotaru.  
  
"What do you mean, better?!" The panic was gone, replaced by anger a hint of distress "Give me a straight answer demon-witch. How. Is. He. Doing?!" Stepping forward menacingly, Hotaru glared at the mage, who winced at the blatant insult, especially since Helga wasn't, and never would be (hopefully) a demon-witch.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and taking a moment to still her trembling figure, she gave Hotaru a straight answer. "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant." She murmured wryly. "He's doing. better. He's no longer in a coma, but he's incredibly weak. That's what I meant." Helga sighed in relief as Hotaru's gaze finally relented. "Give him two more days and he'll be up to full strength."  
  
"TWO DAYS?!" Hotaru screeched. "We don't have two days! I have to get to Setsuna NOW!" She began to pace frantically. How could this happen? For all she knew the attack was happening right now, and she could do NOTHING! "AAARGH! Now what am I going to do?" Life just wasn't fair. Without Drettenth she couldn't get to Setsuna quickly or send any messages.  
  
"Hotaru?" A voice from the far wall asked weakly. "You're here? I can't really see."  
  
Chuckling, Hotaru brightened the light a little bit. The idiot had his eyes closed. "Maybe if you had your eyes, oh I don't know, OPEN? But yeah, I'm here. Took you long enough to wake up, stupid." She gave him a quick once-over to see if there were any real injuries. He looked all right, considering all that had happened to him. "You look pretty bad, loser."  
  
Drettenth scowled fiercely, trying, unsuccessfully, to scare Hotaru. "You wouldn't look so good either, wench."  
  
"I'm glad you're doing better." Hotaru grinned at the large dragon. "It was pretty bad while you were out." Neither of them noticed Helga quietly excusing herself and leaving.  
  
"Can't wait to hear all that's gone on." Drettenth croaked. "Do you have any food and water?"  
  
"Oh no!" Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "I am SO sorry. I forgot, totally, I'm sorry, really! Please forgive me."  
  
"Never fear young 'uns." Helga bustled back in, followed by two large troughs. "I'll take care of both your needs. Just give me a moment," She flicked her hand and the troughs landed in front of Drettenth, filled with various kinds of meat and water. With another flick a table with food and drink appeared in front of Hotaru. "You haven't been eating well. You, more than any of us, need to keep up your strength. Don't let him gorge or he'll be sick." She looked pointedly Drettenth, who was stuffing himself. Then, with a slight bow, she disappeared once again.  
  
"You heard the woman," Hotaru grinned at the dragon. "Stop eating so fast, or you really will get sick. Stupid."  
  
Drettenth looked at her for a minute. "You try being in a coma for who knows how long, then wake up starving. Let's see you not gorge yourself. Anyway, tell me what's happened."  
  
"Um, Serenity and Vegeta have now become "official" allies." She scowled. "They are using Chibi-Usa against us; they're hoping that through her, they'll have a clearer understanding of how Setsuna's mind works. I have no idea what Setsuna and the rest know or believe, we haven't heard from them since last month. Rumors have started about Setsuna and a possible alliance between her and Cooler, which reminds me." Her face darkened considerably. "Serenity and Vegeta have also allied themselves with Freeza."  
  
"I've been out for somewhere around a month and this is all that's happened?!" Drettenth snorted. "How boring. I should've stayed out for longer." He stopped eating and the trough disappeared. "Have you tried contacting them?"  
  
"No." Hotaru blushed slightly. "We've been waiting for them."  
  
"HA! There's your problem!" He sounded positively smug. "You should have tried as soon as you knew something was wrong. Go try, right now. I'll still be here." He laughed as she snarled and stalked off.  
  
"We aren't ready for this!" Setsuna glared hatefully at the approaching army. "All the dragons are out of commission, and there's not enough ground troops to tide us over."  
  
Michiru growled. "We'll have to make do with just us then." She smiled, feeling the lust for battle overtaking her senses. "Keep the dragons on the ground and have them attack all those who pass by them. We will just have to use our magic."  
  
"We can use Buruma as well." Haruka cut in. "Her training has gone very well, besides, there's nothing like the real thing to give you experience." She grinned at Buruma who blushed at the compliment from such an unexpected person. "Each of us will take some of the troops to back us up, then go to various, strategic positions around the camp. Setsuna! Are you listening?!"  
  
Setsuna, who had been chuckling, was now laughing her head off at the reprimand. "We can get Cooler to back us up! I'll go contact him right now. Buruma, you're with me!" Oblivious to the incredulous looks she was receiving, she sprinted away. "I'll check on Raven as well!"  
  
The three soldiers blinked. Twice. None of them had any idea what Setsuna had been talking about. They had just seen a side of the usually calm, collected woman no one had ever seen, and it threw them for a loop. Finally Michiru pushed Buruma in the direction Setsuna had run off in. "Go follow her. We'll take care of everything here." At Buruma's hesitation, Michiru shoved her harder. "Get going! We don't have time for this!"  
  
Finally responding, Buruma took off after Setsuna. "Good luck, guys!" She shouted back to them before disappearing down the hill.  
  
Blinking, Haruka looked at Michiru, not really understanding what had just happened. Then, it hit her. "We're allies with Cooler?!" Shock, incredulity and then anger flashed in her eyes. "How come I wasn't told about this? Why am I always the last one to know?!"  
  
"You think I knew about this?!" Michiru snapped back. "Open your eyes, fool! No one knew about it! It might not even be Cooler, it might be a code-name for someone else to make us think she's allies with Cooler." She turned thoughtful. "I have no idea what's going on anymore. No one knows, except for Setsuna. Even then." She trailed off.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Haruka sighed. "If it is Cooler, are we supposed to be happy to have such a powerful ally, or concerned? Life is too hectic anymore. I wish it was still the good 'ol days, when life was simple. When killing youma was all we had to worry about. The pure heart escapade was much less confusing."  
  
"Yeah, I understand the feeling." They both sat there, thinking. "What are we doing?!" Michiru jumped up, effectively dispelling the strange mood they had both been in. "We have a calling to preserve the peace and we can't do that by living the past. We live for the next fight, the next kill. We are fighters, warriors, adapting to every new environment we are thrust into. We do not cry or complain, we follow our orders and fight to the death when necessary. We do not have time to sit and reminisce, not when there are battles to fight and wars to win. Get up and act like the proud warrior you are!" Michiru's voice carried across the campsite, full of power, echoing in every corner.  
  
Every person who was there heard her and they no longer believed the situation hopeless. As long as they fought and did not run, perhaps some would survive this horrific day. After the sight of large army, most if not all, had been terrified, but now, now there was courage and as one, they shook off the horrible feeling of dread.  
  
"Compelling speech. Just what we needed." Haruka glanced at the now busy camp. Everyone was busy preparing, Medics, soldiers, wives, children, they all were acting as one. "I believe they," she glanced at the enemy. "Were using their magic to try and break us. You did well. I only hope Setsuna and Buruma will be fine. Come!" She laughed. "We have a battle to fight!"  
  
Desperately wanting to shout to Setsuna, Buruma wisely kept her mouth shut. She had been running for awhile now with no sight of Setsuna, no trace either. The task was beginning to seem hopeless. Finally she just gave up. "SETSUNA! WHERE THE HE. oomph." The wind was knocked out of her as she was punched in the stomach.  
  
"Stupid! Are you TRYING to give away our location?" Setsuna hissed. She grabbed Buruma and dragged her into a cave. "Keep quiet for a minute, don't speak until I say." Setsuna closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the spell she was weaving. It was hard, seeing as how it was both a defensive and offensive spell, but it had to be done. Finally she opened her eyes and focused on Buruma. "Turn on the computer."  
  
"Wha. oh." It still hurt to breathe and talk, but at least she could. She walked over to the terminal and turned it on. "What did you just do?"  
  
Her breathing labored, Setsuna collapsed on the chair in front of it. "I cast a wall, figuratively speaking, around the back of the camp. The enemy is trying to surround us, and if it worked all really would be lost. I've made it so they can only attack from the front. It'll help Haruka and Michiru. The "wall" will also attack those who try to get through, giving them less opponents to deal with." She was typing furiously, password after password, trying to get them done as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh." Buruma was silent for a moment, gazing around the cave. She had never seen such advanced technology, except for once but she wasn't supposed to have seen it. This was a mechanics paradise! Everywhere she looked, a machine. Her life would be complete if she could take some of them apart and then put them back together again. "Who're you trying to contact?"  
  
"Cooler." Came the short reply. Then, "Don't even THINK about touching any of these machines. You don't have the proper access code, yet." They were silent for a minute. "YES! I've gotten through to Cooler's personal line!"  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Of course it is, SHH!" Setsuna waited impatiently as a mouse appeared on the screen. "My name is Queen Setsuna, I have an important request for Lord Cooler. Password is Neo-Queen Serenity is NOT an equal." She paused, then grinned as the mouse flicked random claws up at her. "That's a stupid password." The mouse let out an indignant squeak. "Sorry, please, let me talk to Cooler."  
  
"What was all that about?" Buruma was shocked at the appearance of the mouse; it just didn't seem to fit what she'd heard about Cooler.  
  
"I'll explain later, don't speak unless I give you permission." Setsuna glanced at Buruma, then back at the screen. "Nothing personal, I'll explain everything later. Promise."  
  
"I'm busy! Send the important message the normal way, witch." A deep voice boomed out. The screen was completely black. "I'm very busy and have no time to deal with inexperienced hackers who think they're worth something!"  
  
A light frown graced Setsuna's mouth. "Are you calling ME an inexperienced hacker, you overgrown purple lizard?!" She snapped irritably. "Because I am far from inexperienced, fool. I have to talk to you, so get off your high-horse and listen, I don't have time for your games."  
  
There was silence on the other end, then Cooler appeared, looking far from apologetic. He glared at Setsuna, then looked at Buruma, who had to fight to hold his gaze. His eyes were so cola and hard! Completely devoid of any true feeling but the lust for blood. A true killer. Not even Freiza looked so scary and powerful. Even through the screen Buruma could sense his overwhelming power, it seemed to surround him and snap and hiss whenever he moved. Finally he looked back at Setsuna and Buruma could breathe again.  
  
"Well?" His voice was as cold and hard as his eyes, but it was tinted with anger. "Don't just stand there and gawk, what's so important?"  
  
Immediately Setsuna snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. "I do not gawk! Kindly take that false remark back." She met his glare with one of her own, and they stayed that way for a moment, probing for any new weaknesses. A huge explosion that rocked the cave, followed by a few more, smaller ones interrupted them. Setsuna smirked as she listened to the angry cries that followed the failed attack.  
  
"What just happened? You're not fighting any wars without me are you?!" It was an accusation, and Cooler almost sounded, and looked, hurt. Almost. "That would be just like you, wouldn't it. Go behind my back and fight, without me." He hissed at her. "This is the kind of thanks I get? I offer my help, which you accepted, and then you have the audacity to not tell me that you are fighting. That hurts, it really does. I'm crushed."  
  
Setsuna had waited patiently for him to finish ranting and when he paused, she immediately spoke up. "That's why I am here. I have realized the error of my ways and am now begging for your forgiveness. Please all mighty Lord Cooler, forgive me." It was quite obvious she was being sarcastic with the exaggerated rolling of her eyes, the heavy sighs in between sentences and her tone of voice.  
  
"HA! It's good to hear from you, old friend. I was getting worried." Cooler laughed and it was not a nice laugh, it was harsh and cold and sent shivers down Buruma's spine and gave her a cold lump in her stomach. She didn't think he was capable of worrying. Setsuna seemed unaffected. "I am at your service great Lady. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need your help." Setsuna growled low in her throat. "The cowards launched a surprise attack while we are short on available fighters. There's a traitor. She gave them the information they needed."  
  
"The brat with pink-hair?" Cooler snorted as Setsuna nodded. "I told you she would, that it was only a matter of time. Did I not say those exact words?"  
  
"Yes! OKAY!" Setsuna snarled. "I remember your exact words! But if you will remember my exact words, I told you I was well aware of the problem, but that the advantages outweighed the risks at that moment." She shook her head viciously. "Will you help us or not?"  
  
"Cooler sobered immediately. "One hour is the quickest I can get there. It's the best I can do." He sighed. "Leave some for my men. I've got to go. Cooler out."  
  
As the screen went black, and computer shut itself off, Setsuna and Buruma locked eyes. "We have a battle to fight. I'll check on Kayla and Raven on the way back. You go straight to Haruka and Michiru, whoever you see first and tell them what's happened. I will be there shortly."  
  
Buruma nodded and they both took off. Out of the cave and then in different directions. Setsuna towards Kayla, and Buruma towards the main battle. Understanding the gravity of the situation, Buruma was running as fast as she could, but the only thoughts in her mind were those revolving around what had just transpired.  
  
"Buruma! Hey, Buruma, over here!" Michiru was standing on a hill, waving her arms trying to catch Buruma's attention. "STUPID! HURRY UP!"  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie, and quickly changed direction. "I'm coming!" Buruma snapped back. "No need for insults. Jeez." She stopped next to Michiru, and they both slowly walked down the hill. "Where's Haruka?"  
  
"She's with the first contingent of soldiers up ahead. They're going to ambush the first ground troops that pass by them. Where's Setsuna? Didn't she come back with you?" Michiru looked around, hoping Setsuna was somewhere close by, she had some bad news to tell her.  
  
"She's checking on Kayla, I'm to report to you." Michiru nodded, telling Buruma to go on. "Setsuna has secured our backsides with a magical wall, she really did meet with Lord Cooler." Buruma trailed off with a shudder at the memory of Cooler.  
  
"Well?" Michiru impatiently hissed. "What happened? Hurry, we don't have much time!"  
  
"Sorry." Buruma smiled weakly. "He has promised to help us, but will not arrive until an hour from now. Before then, we are on our own."  
  
"All right then. I fell safe in assuming that she did not give us any orders. Didn't think so. You will stay with me and fight." Michiru began to yell. "We've waited long enough! Come my comrades in arms, we have to go and help out Haruka! Quickly! To battle!"  
  
With a resounding cry, the soldiers who had been waiting for this moment echoed her last words. "TO BATTLE!" Before anyone could move, though, they heard to sounds of battle, accompanied by indistinct shouts, and then one, clear shout.  
  
"FALL BACK! TO THE HILLS! THE HILLS!"  
  
"Are we ready for this friends?" Without waiting for an answer, Michiru shouted, "We have no fear! We live for the fight! LET US WIN THIS BATTLE!"  
  
With another fierce cry, the soldiers, with Michiru and Buruma at their head, rushed up the hill and straight into the fight. To Buruma it was almost overwhelming, everywhere one looked, there was fighting and bloodshed. Intermingled with the cries of pain and the cries of victory, as well as the stench, was the dust. It blanketed everything until one could hardly tell friend from foe. The odds are against us, was her last coherent thought before she submitted to the carnal bloodlust all her race suffered from.  
  
Right-hand jab, uppercut, block, block, head-butt, kill. Fireball over there, freeze some people over there. Tiger-claw to the front, mule-kick to the back. It's been far too long since I've done hand-to-hand combat. Block sword-attack, parry with dagger to the ribs. Signature move, "WORLD SHAKING!" Take out sword, tab, thrust, block, parry, kill to the left and to the right. Use magic, collapse hill on group of enemies. Kill someone in front, defend my back. "Where's Setsuna?" Haruka shouted to whomever could hear her.  
  
Haruka's shout freed Buruma, momentarily, from the grip of the blood lust. "She should be here soon. She was checking on Kayla!" She didn't know if Haruka had responded or not because she was too busy fighting. High-kick, low-kick, uppercut, kill. Ki-blast, head-butt, block, block, body-slam, break a neck. It was almost as if Buruma was a spectator, watching herself fight. Someone else was in her body using moves she didn't know she could do. It was a strange feeling.  
  
Michiru grunted as a magic blast slammed into her, momentarily disorienting her. After a jab to her stomach and a kick to her backside, she came back to herself. Somehow she had been cut off from the main group and now had only five, no four soldiers. Nope, now there was three. "Cover my back!" Michiru shouted. "I have to try and get the attention of the Dragons, they're killing too many of our soldiers."  
  
"Go! We've got things covered here!" One of the three remaining soldiers yelled back. She was an elite who was called Chaos; no one remembered her real name anymore. A powerful fighter, she preferred hand-to-hand combat and fighting a large group, she caused Chaos wherever she went. Hence the name. Average height, she had flaming red hair that was kept in a tight braid. With clear, piercing gray eyes she could intimidate an enemy with a single, cold glance.  
  
"Hey! Where are the other Dragons? We can't find ours!" Death, another elite shouted to Michiru, but it was too late, Michiru was in too deep of a trance to hear her. "Havok! To your left!" This to the third of their company. Death was taller than Chaos but still wasn't very tall. Thin and inconspicuous, she made an excellent assassin, who completed every assignment given her. She had dark-blue eyes and her hair was a dark, dark brown.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've got it! Don't worry!" Havok snapped back, she had been teammates with Chaos and Death for years. They had a strong bond and it showed in all of their actions. Havok was about as tall as Chaos but that was where all similarities ended. Havok was more reserved than Chaos and she preferred fighting one-on-one using weapons. She had white hair and intense coal-black eyes. Like the other two, she was an elite and a Dragon- rider; all three used Greater-Dragons.  
  
The three fell to the task of protecting Michiru with enthusiasm. Forming a triangle around her, they easily dispatched any enemy that came into range. To them this was but practice, a trial run before the real battle, where they would fight true soldiers, elite fighters that would pose a true challenge. Now was the time to perfect their timing and attacks, to test new moves. They could hardly wait.  
  
Two Dragons fell in behind Setsuna, easily keeping pace with her. They knew where she was headed, they were the ones who had showed her the place. It was a cave that seemed to accelerate one's healing and Kayla and Raven were both in there. "We need to return to our Riders soon." One of them, a large, purple dragon rasped. "They need us, the war is not going well."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there it is! Ch. 3! A longer one too! Sorry it took so long, kept on having these minor writers block, forgot the plot-line for a while, oh it was hell. But I won't bother you guys with it. Thanks for waiting everyone! Ch. 4 should be up sooner than this one was!  
  
gorigirl - thanks! I really appreciate it. It's nice to know when people like your stuff. If you have any ideas please, let me know! Criticisms anything like that. 


End file.
